1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pouches and more particularly pertains to a new device for holding a pouch against a wrist for holding a pouch with the aid of a watch band.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pouches is known in the prior art. More specifically, pouches heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,972; U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,331; U.S. Pat. No. 2,352,473; U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,315; U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,775; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 46,889.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new device for holding a pouch against a wrist. The inventive device includes a pouch. The pouch comprises a panel. The panel is L-shaped and has a long portion and short portion. The panel has a front side and a back side. A first securing strip is fixedly coupled to the back side of the short portion of the panel. The first securing strip has a securing means attached thereon. A second securing strip is fixedly coupled to the front side of the long portion of the panel. The second securing strip is located generally at a middle section of the long portion of the panel. The second securing strip has a securing means thereon adapted to secure the first securing strip to the second securing strip. A third securing strip has a distal portion and a proximal portion. The proximal portion of the strip is fixedly coupled generally adjacent to the second securing strip. The third securing strip has a longitudinal axis orientated substantially parallel with a longitudinal axis of the long portion of the panel. The distal portion of the third securing strip has a front surface and a back surface. The front and back surfaces of the third securing strip has a hook and loop securing means located thereon.
In these respects, the device for holding a pouch against a wrist according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding a pouch with the aid of a watch band.